Just Another Day in the Life of a Spoiled Rich Kid
by lalchan
Summary: Mokuba's kidnapped, Kaiba's not happy, and Warren Worthington the Third is confused. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the X-men

Warning: Implied parental abuse

"Don't worry. This happens to me a lot."

Warren Worthington the third raised a critical brow at his fellow kidnapee. The mutant wasn't sure who exactly this other boy was, but was pretty sure that he was another rich kid, who certain unknown persons were trying to ransom. Although, for a spoiled rich brat, he was acting pretty calm about the whole thing- Warren was too, of course, but he had faced worse threats than a kidnap by ransom.

_Mutant freak . . . wish you were never born . . . so ashamed._

He swallowed, and moved his thoughts back to the present.

"Yeah. Me too." He muttered._ Although it's usually for different- blackmail related- reasons._ He shifted his shoulders, and for once was glad that he was required to hide his wings. It was uncomfortable, yes, but if these men knew about him . . . _who knows what they'd do to me._

The Asian boy grinned, his long messy hair really ruining the whole 'I'm worth kidnapping' appearance.

"Great. We've got two veteran rich kids stuck in a cell guarded by fifteen idiots. Shouldn't be too hard. I'm Mokuba Kaiba, by the way." Warren nodded. He didn't recognize the name, but that wasn't really surprising. Despite his father's wishes, he didn't often actually pay attention to all those business talks.

"Warren Worthington III." Mokuba nodded, and started picking through his thick hair. _Why is he- oh._

Warren couldn't help but grin as the boy produced two long hair pins.

"Wow, this does happen to you a lot."

"Yeah. Although usually the places I'm stuck in are a bit harder to get out of. This one time, I was stuck in the dungeon of a castle on an Island in the middle of nowhere."

Warren blinked. "How did you . . .?"

"Nii-sama- my big brother- rescued me. Then I got kidnapped while in a virtual reality program twice-"

"Virtual- how does that even happen?"

Mokuba shrugged. "It's complicat- oh, there it is!" There was a click, and the boy pulled his left arm out of the cuff that had previously attached him to the metal bed.

"Here, your turn." Mokuba walked over, and started fiddling with the lock. Warren tried to get a good look at what he was doing, but to no avail.

"How did you learn to do that?"

"You can find anything on youtube. When we get out of this, I can send you a link for a video. Just remind me to trade email addresses when we get out of here." Warren couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that statement.

_He's so sure that we'll be okay._

_How?_

Another click, Warren was free, and Mokuba was headed for the door.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"What does it look like? Don't worry. In case you weren't listening, I heard them all walking away earlier. Like I said, they're idiots. They're underestimating us just because we're kids."

Mokuba started his work on the door knob, while Warren stood and stretched himself- and looked longingly at the barred window.

_Wish I could stretch the rest of me._

Another click- that kid was really fast with the hair pins- and the door opened with a tiny squeak. Warren winced. He really hoped their kidnappers were as dumb as Mokuba thought, because otherwise, this was going to be bad.

Warren walked quietly to the door, and the two boys exchanged looks. Mokuba nodded toward the opening, and then stepped forward.

Warren followed.

It was empty, just as predicted. But not only that, but sitting on the tabletop across from their cell door were all their belongings.

_Wow, they really are idiots._ He thought to himself, as Mokuba gave a huff of quiet excitement and rushed over, gabbing a blue phone with a handful of key chains and the like dangling from it.

There was the sound of rapid dialing, and seconds later, the quiet ringing started. Warren got a bit closer so he could hear what was being said. Mokuba was calling 911, they might want to get details from him too-

_"Moshi moshi."_

What? That wasn't 911.

"Tanaka-san, what are you doing with Nii-sama's phone?"

_"Oh, please forgive me Mokuba-san, but your brother is in the middle of a duel right now. He said he didn't want his phone going off."_ Mokuba sighed.

"Is his opponent Yugi?"

_"Yes sir."_

"Then you better go interrupt them. I've been kidnapped."

_"Again?_"

"Yep. Everything's under control, but I thought Nii-sama would want to know."

_"Very well. Do you want me to have him call you back, or should I leave you on?"_

"Leave me. Just in case something happens."

_"Very well sir."_

Mokuba let the end of the phone drift away from his mouth, and he glanced at Warren with a frown.

"What?"

"I thought you were calling the police." Warren replied, managing to keep most of the annoyance out of his voice. Really, how could they all be so casual about this? It was crazy.

"Don't bother, my big brother will get here before they'll be able to even find out where we are."

There was a pause- whatever Mokuba's 'Nii-sama' was doing, it apparently took a while to interrupt. Finally, Warren gave in to curiosity and spoke up.

"So, uh, your 'Nii-sama' is your brother?" Mokuba's entire countenance lit up like a light bulb.

"Yeah, my big brother. He's always been there for me. I've been kidnapped a lot- and some people think that it's his fault, but he always comes to rescue me, no matter what. He's the owner of Kaiba Corporations." Warren frowned . . . that sounded really familiar. . .

"That's the company with all the . . . high tech games and stuff?"

"Yeah! You've heard of us? I'm the Vice President-" Warren choked.

"You're the Vice President?! But you're-"

"Nii-sama gave me the job- he said I was smarter than anyone he's ever hired, and I was the only one he would trust."

"What about you're parents?" That, apparently, was not a good subject.

"They're dead. Nii-sama inherited the company a few years ago. It was a weapons company-" and here, before Warren could even apologize for bringing it up, Mokuba's mood shifted back to happy-mode, "-but now it's known as the best in games! All thanks to Nii-sama's hard work and- oh, hold on." Here he brought the end of the phoene back to his mouth. "Nii-sama!"

"_Mokuba. I told you. English only while we're here."_

"I know Seto, but I like saying Nii-sama better."

_"We had an agreement."_

"Okay, okay, 'big brother.'"

_"So, why exactly are you calling in the middle of my duel with Yugi? It better be important. I was about to beat him."_

"I've been kidnapped."

The phone went silent for a moment, then:

_"I'll be there within the hour. Stay safe."_

And then he hung up.

Warren's mouth hung open. _'I'll be there within the hour?' How is he going to find us- he didn't even ask where we were, if we were okay, or anything. He just . . . said he was coming. Like there was nothing in the world that could stop him._ Warren swallowed and looked at down at his shoes.

_I wish my dad would do that._

Mokuba was grinning madly when Warren looked back at him.

"Nii-sama's gonna kick their butts."

"So . . . what so we do now, while we're waiting?" Warren even didn't mention the possibility that the other boy's big brother might not find them. The way the man had said it was so . . . sure. And also, he didn't think Mokuba would take it very well. He seemed to admire his older brother. A lot.

"What do you think? We try to escape."

Minutes later Warren found himself standing behind yet another cracked door, except- of course- this one had people behind it.

"Okay," Mokuba whispered to him, eyes still looking inward, "there's only five in here. They're playing a card game," he gave a small laugh- Warren wasn't sure why, what was so funny about them playing a card game? "I'll take the three in the back, you get the two facing away from the door. Grab their guns- you don't want them to have them, and even if you don't want to shoot them, you can still hit them with it- Nii-sama does that all the time. Sometimes he'll even knock them out with his brief case."

Warren grimaced. _I'll bet he does._

"On three. One. Two. THREE!"

The two boys burst in and Warren tackled the two Mokuba had assigned him, knocking them(and himself) into the wooden table they had been sitting at. He managed to grab one of their guns as he was falling, but he landed on his back. He felt a small crack, and winced.

_Ow. That is going to hurt _so_ bad tomorrow._ Warren swallowed the pain- just like he always did- and stumbled upward- just in time to see a fist coming his way. He ducked, and swung the gun around- _I'm holding it backwards. Oh well, whatever works. I never said I was good with guns._- hitting the man in the neck- and maybe the collarbone?- with a resounding thunk. The man stumbled backward, wheezing, and consequently ran into a fallen chair.

Warren was about to smile triumphantly, when he was given a very painful reminder concerning the number of his opponents.

His knees hit the floor with a crack, but he stumbled back up, still clutching the barrel of the gun, he swung blindly, as if he was holding a club.

His strike met air, and suddenly, another punch was driven into his gut, and he was once more forced down, clutching his chest painfully.

He had to try again. He _couldn't_ give up.

_Please. Let me make this hit._

His grip tightened, and he sprung upward, viscously swinging his make-shift club in any and every direction possible.

A loud crack, vibrating metal in his palm, and there, lying on the floor was a man out cold.

Warren glanced over at Mokuba, and swallowed. There was one man down, but the boy was having trouble with the other two. And one of them was about to . . .

Warren jumped forward, ignoring his aching knees and back, and hit the man who was about to strangle his knew friend solidly on the back of the neck.

"Thanks," Mokuba gasped, before kicking the other guy in between the legs- _Ouch, glad I'm not him- _and head butting him in the stomach. The man fell to the floor in a crumpled mass, as Mokuba followed up his combo with a hard kick to the head.

The two stood for a moment, gasping, then Mokuba bent down and grabbed a gun off the floor.

"We should tie them up. In case they come to." Warren nodded his agreement, and the two quickly went in search of some rope.

They didn't find any, but Warren had a moment of inspiration, and the two decided to use the handcuffs that they had previously discarded. There were only two though, so they had to improvise.

Two of the men were cuffed together, with the chain running through a bar of the window. The other two were given a similar treatment, while the last one was stripped of his pants, which were then used in the place of rope, gagged with a sock, and stuck in the broom closet.(Personally, Warren liked that one the best. Mokuba had even taken a picture of it with his phone, and texted it to him, since his didn't take good pictures in this kind of lighting).

Feeling creative, triumphant, and more than a little bit sore, the two boys walked quietly out of the room, making sure to shut the door.

"When do you think your brother will get here?" Warren asked quietly. He really didn't feel like taking on anyone else.

"I don't know," He took out his phone, and started to look at the time. "Maybe in about-"

_KABOOOM!_

The entire building shook, and Warren gaped.

"What _was_ that?!"

Mokuba grinned.

"How much you wanna bet that that's my Nii-sama?"

Warren gulped.

"Did he just . . ." Mokuba shrugged.

"I don't know, but he usually likes to make an entrance."

Warren ran fingers through his blonde hair. _This is completely insane._

"Well, should we go find him?"

"Yeah, this way!" Mokuba pointed towards the loud noises- was that a machine gun?- and the two made there way through a hall, and up several flights of steps. When they reached the top of the building, they went through the door, and stood atop the building.

It was a sight to see.

There were eight people standing there, along with a helicopter.

There were ten people on the ground.

And there were monsters.

Big monsters.

Giant. Monsters.

"What-"

"Don't worry, they're just holograms." Mokuba said, as if seeing giant monsters on a roof top after being kidnapped was completely normal. The other boy only looked at them dismissively, instead searching over the people, until his eyes met those of a tall Japanese man wearing a huge trench coat that flared out in the back like a . . . actually sort of like a wedding dress. Or maybe one of those outfits from Gone With the Wind . . .

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba ran to the man, whose eyes were dangerously narrow, and looked overall like someone Warren would never hug.

"Mokuba." There was a pause, while some of people with him smirked.

"Mokuba-kun, daijobu desu ka?" One of them asked. Warren noted that he had really weird hair, like one of those people in Animes that he saw occasionally on tv.

"I'm fine Yugi, daijobu."

The older Kaiba twitched slightly, glared at the others, and said something that sounded rude in what Warren could only guess was Japanese.

One guy- he was blonde, and sort of scruffy looking- yelled something back, and that went on for a few minutes, until Mokuba's brother made an apparently very rude comment. The blonde started to jump forward, waving fists and yelling, until several others grabbed onto his arms and physically held him back.

_These are the people who were rescuing us?_

There was some more 'conversation,' and then, Mokuba's brother turned sharply and stepped onto the helicopter. The others followed, and Warren bit his lip. What was he supposed to do? Just stay here? Were they really going to leave him?

Mokuba turned back, and gave him a confused look.

"What are you waiting for?! Come on!"

Warren's face split into a smile.

When he got in, he received various expressions, from welcoming smiles to outright glares.

There was a moment of silence, and Warren glanced over at Mokuba.

"So . . . are you guys going to call the police?"

End

A/N: So, hope everyone liked this little oneshot. I love Warren, and when I saw the movie . . . Oh gosh. His parents are evil. Just, how could a child do that to himself, just because he wants his father's acceptance? It's horrible I tell you! Anyway, I got this idea while watching the abridged series- the episode where Noa kidnaps him, and I was reading some x-men/ygo fanfiction already . . . you get the idea. I do have a multichapter fic idea in this same fandom area. I don't know if I'll post it anytime soon, but I might make this a prequel. Maybe. It could go either way, really.

Hopefully you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it- tell me what you think!


End file.
